Do You Care?
by Animegoddess7878
Summary: For the entirety of their relationship, Sasuke has never once told Naruto he loved him. One has to wonder if the romance is real if the feelings appear to be one-sided. Does the cold man love the blonde or is the fox just fooling himself? SasuNaru, shounen-ai. Don't like it, don't read it! It's a one-shot but there might be a companion fic in the future.


**It's a new one-shot from me, happy day! Though I might make a companion fic to it if people seem to like it. This is told from Naruto's POV and there is really no time-frame of when the story is told. I never really gave it thought, just typed it how it was.**

 **Summary: For the entirety of their relationship Sasuke has never told Naruto he loved him. One has to wonder if the romance is real if it's only one-sided. The events that transpire at a charity event for the Uchiha company could either hurl them towards destruction or push them to each other, but Naruto's tired of chasing only to be left behind. Sasuke will have to take responsibility this time, but will he? Is he really showing his true feelings or is Naruto being influenced by his own insecurities? Rated M to be safe since there is a short description of lime but I'm not taking chances. SasuNaru, shounen-ai, don't like don't read, angst/hurt/comfort. If you do not like yaoi, shounen-ai, SasuNaru or any of the above warnings listed, then leave the story alone and go view something you actually like. Don't ruin somebody's day with hate reviews you leave using the guest review system; that's childish and just a waste of everybody's time. The world is filled with different people for a reason and we all like different things, so if somebody likes this then what's the harm in letting them enjoy it?**

 **That's my summary, so tell me in the reviews if you want to see this from Sasuke's POV in another one-shot. Right now though, I'm getting back to 'Who Are You?' and 'Life Giving Rain' so I don't know when it will happen if you want it to happen.**

People have asked me just what it was I saw in Sasuke Uchiha. He was cold, unfeeling and a straight-up bastard to mostly everybody if they weren't beneficial to him in some way. His eyes could freeze you with just a passing glance, and burn you with the intensity of his hatred they emit if you managed to royally piss him off. He never talked unless it was unavoidable and even if it was he kept it short and to the point. Sasuke never joked about anything either, and for some of my friends they saw our relationship as nothing but pure bullshit. I was a natural born prankster and ever since my first prank, I've been getting better and better. Since I started dating the Uchiha, however, my pranks have come to almost a screeching halt. My best friend Kiba says that Sasuke has started rubbing off on me and that he's worried that I'll become an ice block just like him. I reassure him that it won't happen since I still have my personality. I'm still very clumsy, I love ramen, and I'm still obsessed with the color orange.

But getting back to the subject, I saw a different side of Sasuke once upon a time. I saw how he just wanted somebody to talk to without having to judge him based on his looks or his money. He wanted someone that wasn't afraid to look him in the eye for fear of turning away because of the looks he gives. He wanted somebody who would disagree with him and argue their point instead of flopping over at the first sign of a struggle or to simply make him happy. Sasuke didn't want a worshipper, he wanted a companion; a lover if you will. So, naturally as Naruto Uzumaki, I was the one who did these things.

I first pranked Sasuke; innocent really but the bastard still wanted to drain my body of every drop of blood I had. However the prank didn't seem to break the metaphorical ice; it only seemed to strengthen it. Then I began to pick fights with him. Honestly, high school faculty, normal physical and emotional restraint, and parents are only bound to hold one back so much. His parents saw it as what it was intended to be – a simple way for me to get his attention without crying his name like a dying pig every five seconds like his fan girls, but Sasuke just thought it was annoying and pointless. My parents saw it as an honest effort to get Sasuke to open up to somebody. Both of our parents had known each other since they were all in school and because of that they naturally knew everything about the two of us. Even though our parents were so close though, we hadn't met until his family moved back to town before high school started.

The method behind my madness had worked though, and Sasuke started to trust me bit by bit and talked to me more. He tutored me when I needed it, which was a lot, and he went to a few parties with me once we started college. We shared an apartment since we both went to different colleges and studied different things but it was comfortable while it lasted. In our second year Sasuke got himself a girlfriend and I was very put off by her. She looked very unusual with her pink hair and green eyes but I couldn't really call her ugly…just strange. She was very flat chested and didn't have much in the hips department either and she was much shorter than him. Her voice was high-pitched, something he always told me he found very annoying, and she always ranted about their wedding; even though they had only been together for two months at the time. After the third month of their relationship, her things would start to show up in the apartment; like her feminine products in the bathroom and some of her clothes in the laundry. It was funny that I found these things because I had never known her to sleep over and Sasuke didn't really bring her around enough to warrant tampons and pads to be placed behind the toilet, but I had no say in the matter so I let it go with a grain of salt. When I asked him about her when we were alone though he told me that he only dated her because she was paired with him on a business project and she wouldn't shut up or leave him alone. He had no plans of letting her meet his family or to ever go to bed with her, which gave me an odd feeling of joy. I asked him about her stuff being here and he proceeded to call her, break up with her, and then dispose of everything she left there.

What I didn't tell anyone at the time though was that I loved Sasuke. I had a feeling my mother knew but mothers tend to know everything about their sons' lives so I took her knowledge and slipped it under the rug. Although I didn't tell anyone, I guess Sasuke was dared to ask me out on a date one week because one of his friends thought I liked him and, thinking it was just a joke, he accepted the dare. Long story short, we just didn't stop dating. I guess that is also where things went sour for us. In the beginning everything was great. We went to birthday parties together, we went out to eat a lot, did stay-at-home movie dates and everything; nothing like what he did with his old girlfriend. I never got to meet and thank the person that dared Sasuke to ask me out, but now if I ever do I think I may want to punch him. Even if we acted like we liked each other, or at least like he liked me, it all went down the drain as soon as we were alone after the first year. I knew I was in the relationship because of my feelings for the Uchiha…Sasuke seemed to just be in it for the physical pleasure. The both of us didn't jump straight into bed, but we messed around with each other enough to keep it fresh and interesting. And although I loved the sex we had just as much as he did that was the only time Sasuke showed any sort of feelings towards me. Our intimacy was the only time he kissed me and held me close enough to his body to feel his heartbeat.

When we were alone we didn't hold hands, we didn't hug, we didn't even kiss. And our public relationship wasn't all that different either; we didn't take walks through town, we didn't talk to each other anymore and he had never told me that he loved me. I tell him every day, to this day, that he's the one that I love. And though he used to respond warmly to it, now all Sasuke will do is grunt and walk away. In the beginning I thought he just needed time and I knew he wasn't used to being in a good relationship. I gave him the space he was used to, and only did the things he was comfortable with. Sasuke took me out to dinner plenty of times but the atmosphere was strained for the most part and we only talked about school or work. Two and a half out of the four years we've been together of this and I'm just now beginning to break. I had to give myself credit for holding out as long as I have without showing just how much I was affected by his behavior.

The two of us have our separate jobs so at least we don't have to deal with each other in the workplace. Originally, Sasuke wanted me to work for him but I wasn't cut out for an office job in a forty-five floor building. Sasuke was the vice president of Uchiha Tech Inc., right under his older brother Itachi and let me tell you, even without the Uchiha fortune Sasuke made a killer paycheck. I was a painter, and had somehow managed to be discovered by an art tycoon so my art had gotten me a boat-load of a paycheck as well. Between the both of us, we really don't know what to do with all of our money, but we decided six months ago to move into a bigger house and get new cars, even though we had a driver to take us to formal events and other such extravagant things like that. The move and the vehicles only put a small dent in our fortune though so it didn't make that much of a difference. The difference it did make was the distance between us metaphorically. Dates became scarce; almost non-existent and I spent more than a few nights a week going to bed alone and waking up to a rapidly cooling spot next to me. The knowledge that Sasuke still slept beside me was comforting but it wasn't enough.

No matter what material things I had, all I ever wanted was to know what Sasuke felt for me. His mother and father both told me that they had never seen Sasuke as happy as he was with me at any other point in his life. At that comment, all I could do was smile and pretend I knew what they were talking about. From what I experienced, Sasuke seemed to think our relationship was boring at best, but stuck with it for the comfort of not having to find someone else. His big brother, Itachi had once said that based on the way things were going I would have to call him aniki soon. I had vehemently denied the statement and Itachi just chuckled and said that I had nothing to worry about and that everything would be fine. My family though, they saw the changes in my personality and my older brother, Kurama offered to take me away with him on his trip to Europe so that I could get away from Sasuke for a while. Kurama was my rock when we were younger and he was the only one who knew about the state of my relationship with Sasuke. Kurama was sympathetic, since he was once in the same situation I was in with some guy named Shukaku, but his ultimatum was to break all contact and forget about him. With Shukaku it worked, with Sasuke however I didn't even want to try. I wanted to know how he felt for me – that was all. If I had no idea how he felt then how could other people know so much about it? Sasuke must have lied to his parents and put up a really good front to convince them that he even liked me, let alone loved me.

"Naruto."

I was brought out of my thoughts as the subject of them suddenly walked in the room. He was still wearing his suit so he must have just gotten back from the meeting he was attending earlier. I got up from the couch and stood in front of him with a smile on my face. I wanted to hug him but as soon as my arms came up he glared and backed up a step. I dropped my smile and my arms to resign myself to his rock-like behavior as I knew he would ask me for another favor that had something to do with his business.

"Yes, bastard? What's up?"

"You will be accompanying me to a charity function for the Uchiha company tomorrow night at seven. I want you to be showered, dressed and ready to leave by six o'clock sharp so that we are not late."

"I thought you said last week that the charity function wasn't for another month?"

"What I said does not matter now. I want you ready tomorrow and that's final," he practically growled in frustration.

Sasuke walked away after he gave me his 'demand' to be his date tomorrow. Didn't he know that he didn't need to ask? I was his boyfriend; of course I'm the one going with him to his stupid events! Though I always said yes, and he knows I'll say yes, he could be a little nicer when these things come up. Usually how these things go is I stand next to him all night, sipping champagne and staying silent while he schmoozes with the 'important people' that could benefit the company. Again, we don't even hold hands at these things. One of the ladies had asked him if I was his butler one time and all Sasuke said was 'he's not someone you need to concern yourself with' and walked away. That, in retrospect, was my first clue of what he saw me as. He didn't see me as a lover; he saw somebody that could fill the space a lover should fill but didn't consider me important enough to tell other people. And at least a good bed partner. Part of me was crushed but another was angry. You would think spending nearly five years with someone, doing everything they asked and trying not to complain about the long work hours or business trips, would at least count for a 'he's my date for the evening' but no…I was just someone nobody should concern themselves with.

The day of the function came and I was dressed and at the front door at a quarter till six. I had nothing better to do that night so I got ready early. I showered promptly at five so that he had time to shower at five-thirty like he always did when the Uchiha company has events, and I had picked out my nicest suit to wear. As was customary for tuxedos, it was all black and I had a crisp, new white tuxedo vest and shirt to go under the jacket. Normally I add a little color to my wardrobe so I also had a red carnation boutonniere to put on the jacket and a red tie to match. Assembling the tux as neatly as I could, I tried to tame my wild blonde hair and I almost succeeded in having it lay straight down. But as usual I had a few spikes stand up so I messed it all up again to make it like it normally was. Grabbing the polished, again black, shoes I put them on and proceeded to wait at the front door. Sasuke came down the stairs and saw me waiting like he 'ordered' last night. He too was dressed to the nines but Sasuke always looked better in a suit than I did. With his black hair, dark eyes and pale skin making him look godly enough as it was the tuxedo just brought out the beauty all the more. His eyes widened a little and there was a spark of something I wasn't sure of but it was gone as soon as he shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to be early," he said in a monotonous tone.

"I had nothing better to do. The gallery is being set up tomorrow so I have nothing to do until then."

"What gallery?"

"The gallery that Deidara and Sasori are featuring me in. I thought I told you about it?" I said as I felt a spark of hurt well up in my chest.

"I don't remember that."

"It's no big deal; they're just setting it up. The thing doesn't open for another week."

"I'll be going with Itachi to France next week to close a business deal. You'll have to find another escort," he said casually.

I bent my head down so that Sasuke couldn't see my eyes; not that he ever seemed to look. I was hurt, but I had expected this. Sasuke never went to any of _my_ functions, even if I asked him to go but he always demanded that I go to every single one of _his_. Maybe Kurama was right, maybe I should break up with Sasuke.

"Come on, I don't want to be late because you're spacing out."

"Right."

We got in the car and were on our way to the gala and silence reigned victorious on the ride. Our driver, Haru, looked back in the mirror at us every now and then but didn't say a word. Pulling up to the driveway of the charity function, we got out and thus began another night of painfully awkward conversations, dancing, and listening to my boyfriend smooth talking. Making our way to the front door, it was opened for us and I immediately scanned the room for the other Uchihas I knew. Finding Itachi rather easily at the bottom of the stairs greeting guests that had arrived early, I started to look for Mikoto and Fugaku. Soon I spotted Mikoto chatting with some ladies near the buffet table and Fugaku was speaking with some men dressed in fancy suits close to the live band playing. Sasuke pulled on my sleeve to get my attention.

"Stop looking around, you're making yourself look like an idiot," he whispered harshly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see who all was here already," I whispered back.

"Well stop it, you're making me look bad," he hissed.

"Ah, little brother! Naruto! I'm so happy you could make it!" Itachi said shaking both of our hands. I stayed quiet.

"Of course, brother. We're both happy to be here," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I want to speak to you about something later if you don't mind leaving Naruto's side for a few minutes."

"Not at all, Itachi. Come find me when you want to talk."

"Naruto, I do hope that you enjoy yourself tonight. Your parents should be arriving soon as well," the older raven informed me with a gentle smile.

"That sounds good, Itachi-san, I hope everything goes well tonight."

Itachi gave me a strange look and glanced toward Sasuke. I couldn't bring myself to look at either of them after that so I began to walk over to the table we were assigned to sit at. I didn't feel Sasuke beside me so I assumed he was still talking to his brother about something. Looking at them, Itachi seemed angry and Sasuke looked confused. I don't know what that was all about but I figured I would let it slide for now. Mikoto caught sight of me and smiled, excusing herself from the other guests, and made her way over to me. I gave her a small smile back as she sat herself next to me.

"You don't look very well tonight, Naruto-kun. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Mikoto-san. I assure you; I will be doing nothing tonight but sitting here and picking at the food on the buffet table."

"That doesn't sound like something you would do or that Sasuke would like you to do. He would want you to enjoy yourself," she tried to reassure.

"Then he would let me do what I just said I was going to do."

"You don't want to be here, dear?" she asked, sounding rather surprised.

"On the contrary; there is nowhere else I would rather be tonight."

"Then why does it seem to me that you want to do nothing but run as fast as you can away from this place?"

Sasuke came up to the table before I could respond to her question.

"Mother, I'm happy to see that you're looking well. Is there anything I can get you?" Sasuke smiled at her and stood beside her to wrap an arm around her shoulders in a half-hug. I looked on with semi-jealous eyes but quickly stopped myself.

"Not at the moment darling, but you can tell me why Naruto-kun doesn't-"

"Doesn't have a drink! You said you would get me one once you were done speaking with your brother." I hoped she would forgive me for interrupting her but I didn't want Sasuke to be upset about anything tonight.

"There are waiters everywhere Naruto. You could have gotten one yourself if I was taking too long," he said curiously, going along with my lie for some reason.

"I know; stupid me! I'll go get us both something, what would you like?"

"Nothing for me yet…." Sasuke looked at me weirdly and he hesitated with his answer. I got up from my chair and found one of the waiters that had some champagne with him and took two glasses. Downing the first one quickly, I held on to the second so that I could nurse it for the next twenty minutes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly, turning around I saw Sasuke's father.

"I'm glad you could make it, son."

"I'm happy to be here sir," I said as I nodded my greeting to him since I couldn't shake his hand.

"You don't have to call me sir; Fugaku will do just fine."

"I'll call you sir for as long as you call me son, sir."

"I see my wife is speaking with Sasuke rather animatedly. Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" I looked to where his eyes were directed and, again noticed that Sasuke had a confused look on his face as his mother tried to talk to him about something. Quickly putting two-and-two together I figured out that she must have been asking him about what I told her a few minutes ago, but I didn't let it show on my face. Turning back to him I met his questioning eyes and pulled off my best 'confused' face.

"I don't have the slightest idea, sir," I answered.

The clever, observant man could tell I was lying and it made me sweat a little. I don't know why all of the Uchiha family was acting so out-of-character where Sasuke and I were involved, but I wasn't going to be the one that rained on their parade.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Naruto-kun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Sasuke doing anything to make you uncomfortable? Is there a problem with your relationship?"

I had considered lying to him again, but I knew that he would sniff it out before I formed the words. I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want anyone to know! It was bad enough that Kurama knew and I didn't want anybody to worry about us. Now it was time for me to give it up, as much as I didn't want to. I sighed in resignation, disappointed in myself that my problems were going to be pushed on other people.

"Sasuke isn't doing anything."

"Then what is the matter? There is something wrong with the two of you tonight, we can all see it."

"Sasuke isn't doing anything," I said again.

"Naruto, I'm the boy's father; if he needs disciplined, then I will do it. Just tell me what he's doing," the man said firmly.

"Sasuke isn't doing _anything._ He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't kiss me, he doesn't hold me unless it's between the sheets, we never go out anymore unless it's to one of these functions and he's never once told me he loves me. In the entirety of the almost five years we've been together, he's never shown any sort of affection towards me when it's just the two of us. Actually I can't even say that anymore; he doesn't show me any sort of affection at any time. I'm starting to think that he doesn't love me and the only reason we're still together is because he's comfortable with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just how I said it, sir. He…doesn't seem to care about me."

The man stayed quiet and looked me up and down for a while before excusing himself and leaving me with a glass of champagne and what little pride in myself I had left. The night went on like I thought it would; Sasuke by my side but still so far away as I continued to snack on the finger foods and sip at the alcohol that was provided. Sasuke would give me this odd look every now and then but I didn't really give it much thought. It must have been because he had spoken to each of his family members about the subject of me earlier and he didn't want any of that tonight. Things had been going rather smoothly until the dancing started. I was a pretty good dancer in my own opinion but that was when I had a beat to move to; not a waltz to sway to. It wasn't unusual for me to sit out on the dancing portion of these events and it also wasn't unusual that Sasuke waltzed with several girls throughout the night. It made me jealous that they got to hold on to my boyfriend for more than five minutes as he actually held conversations with them. I knew Sasuke only did it because they were business partner's daughters or something like that but it still hurt that I had shared my most private thoughts and feelings with him and I only got a glare and a grunt. Those girls giggled like bells and he smiled at them and complemented their appearance, as he was taught to do from a young age.

Dozens of couples on the dance floor, one Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha not being one of them. Again I saw his parents looking between the two of us and even Itachi looked away from his date to glance at us. Sasuke had taken a break from dancing and sat next to me for the first time that night and I couldn't even enjoy it. The music stopped and everyone clapped for the band before things settled down and Itachi began his speech. I wasn't paying attention but I sat up and looked at the man regardless, giving him my respect as the host for this evening, and I failed to notice a waiter coming towards me. Our table was one that was very close to the open dance floor and my seat was situated where if I stood up I was on the floor. I don't know what happened at first, but all I knew was that the guests were quietly listening to Itachi one minute and the next a clattering was heard and I was a disaster. The waiter had tripped on something and thus the tray he was carrying was smashed directly over me. Drinks and desserts were now covering my hair and suit and I stood up to try and control how messy the other guests got. Itachi stopped his speech, the guests gasped and whispered amongst themselves, Sasuke's parents were trying to get to me quickly and Sasuke was glaring like death. He must have been angry that I, of all people, interrupted the gala. The waiter was apologizing profusely and tried to help me but Sasuke beat him to it. Sasuke excused us with a snarl at the waiter and an apology to the guests as we walked out of the ballroom in order to go outside, not the restroom like I initially suspected. Sasuke began to speak angrily.

"Why you? Of all the people in the damn room, why the hell did it have to be you?! That fucking bus boy is never going to work again if I have a say in any of this!"

"Sasuke, calm down. It was an accident and nobody was hurt. The charity event is still going to be fine if that's what you're worried about," I mumbled dejectedly. Sasuke must not have heard me because he immediately called for Haru to come to the front with the car. A few minutes later, with me still covered in alcohol, cake and pudding, our car came up and Sasuke opened the back door furiously.

"Take him back and make sure he gets cleaned up! I have to go back in there and fix this mess," he growled before he slammed the door after he shoved me inside. Haru looked back at me and tried to ask what happened.

"Just forget it Haru…just do what Sasuke says. You don't want him any angrier than he already is."

The elderly man only gave me a sad look, nodded his head and began to drive. I curled my legs up to my chest and tried not to cry. Sasuke really was angry with me…and I wasn't even the one at fault here. I didn't trip the waiter, I didn't mean to get covered in food and drinks, I didn't mean for the whole thing to happen during the most important part of the event. It was all an accident…but it seems Sasuke doesn't care. He doesn't care that it wasn't my fault and he doesn't love me. He must have felt humiliated that he brought someone like me to the event and I was left feeling empty and alone.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you a question, Naruto-san?" my driver calmly asked me.

"That would depend on the question, but I can't stop you."

"Will you be returning to the gala this evening or would you like to stay home tonight?"

"I won't be returning and now I have a favor to ask you," I said hollowly.

"What would that be sir?"

"Don't take me back to the house…take me to my studio. I have clothes I can change into there and a working shower as well."

"Is there any reason you don't wish to return to the mansion, Naruto-san?" he asked curiously. I looked up from my curled knees and into the mirror to see that he was genuinely confused and I only bent my head back down.

"Sasuke doesn't really want me there. He doesn't love me like I love him so I see no point in going back there right now."

"What are you talking about? Of course Sasuke-san loves you; he loves you very much."

"It's all an act Haru. He's never said it and he's always cold. He puts on a good show for my birthday and a few holidays but when it's just the two of us it's like he doesn't want to be anywhere near me. He only stays because he doesn't have to look for someone else to sleep with every night."

"Sir, with all due respect I believe that you're mistaken. Sasuke-san is always thinking about you and he's always telling his clients about you," he tried to convince me.

"It's all a show…just please, take me to my studio. I need to be alone right now," I said while trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to tear me apart.

"He does love you sir…you'll come to see that soon I hope," he said but left it alone after. He changed course and drove into the city to my studio. Once he pulled up, I didn't wait for him to come around to open my door. I hurled myself out of the car and into the building as fast as I could. I hadn't noticed that the lights were on in the main room, I didn't register my name being called out; I only wanted in my studio. I took the stairs two at a time all the way up to the third floor and burst into my office with a sense of urgency. I ripped my clothes off of me and left them in a heap where I stood before I got my painting overalls on and gathered my materials. I scrambled to find a blank canvas before I gave up and just used one of the white sheets we used to cover the unfinished paintings. I pinned it up corner to corner along the biggest wall in my space and splashed a bold, thick line of black paint on it. I grabbed the red next and threw it to make an arch and continued to do the same thing with other colors over and over again. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore. I didn't know how long I had been there before I felt eyes on me. I turned around and saw Deidara and Sasori staring at me with hurt eyes and Deidara had a hand covering his mouth.

"Kid…what happened to you?" Sasori asked.

I didn't answer. I could only try and regain my breath that I hadn't known I lost.

"You're in pain, un...look at what you just made Naru-chan," Deidara nearly cried.

I looked at the sheet on the wall and noticed that my splatter painting had become a face. Blue paint had dripped from the large black mark to look like tears and the red had dripped as well to make it seem like the face was bleeding. Nothing else had made sense but the eyes, hair, mouth and nose had come into focus at some point and it was obvious who the painting resembled. It was me. I was crying and bleeding in the painting.

"Deidara, stay with him. I'm going to make him some tea; I won't be long."

"You might want to make some ramen to go with that Sasori-danna, un."

Deidara came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to guide me away from the painting. I was cold and felt so dead that I could do nothing but let him. He sat me down at my desk and got a blanket out of the trunk I kept in the room in case I ended up sleeping here. The older blonde wrapped the blanket around me and sat down across from me, now holding my hands.

"Naru-chan, you're filthy, un. What happened? One minute Sasori and I are setting up the gallery and the next you're running in here like a bat out of hell and screaming while throwing paint at a sheet on the wall." Deidara was checking my body all over to see if I had any wounds but I was numb to his light probing. He pulled my chin up so that he could look in my eyes and I saw that he was worried.

"Sasuke…Sasuke is mad at me. He had a gala tonight and I…I messed it all up. He called Haru and…he said to take me back…he didn't say home, he said back…Sasuke doesn't…I was right."

I began to sob and cry for I don't even know how long and Deidara only rubbed my back and told me it would be okay. He stopped every few seconds to talk with Sasori who had come back at some point but I didn't care.

"What's wrong with him? Did he say what happened?" the red-head asked in a panic. Neither of the older men had seen me cry before then so I guess they didn't know how to handle it.

"He says that he messed up the charity event tonight and that Sasuke doesn't something and he was right."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sasori-danna I _don't_ know. I thought Naruto-chan knew about what Sasuke asked us to do for him every week but apparently it's not all sunshine and roses behind closed doors, un."

"I told Itachi that Sasuke was doing something stupid if he had to ask us and not Naruto. That little brat. I hate dealing with brats," Sasori growled viciously.

"Danna, what about Naru-chan here? He's covered in cake and some kind of pudding and he's all sticky. Help me get him cleaned up and we'll call Sasuke, un."

"Go get some towels and I'll get him to the showers."

Sasori picked me up and put my arm around his shoulder to help him guide me to the showers, located conveniently outside of my office. He and Deidara got me cleaned off and dressed in my white college sweatshirt and grey sweatpants before laying me down on my couch. I eventually fell asleep, too exhausted to move or keep my thoughts going.

I woke up a few hours later but I wasn't in my office on my couch. I was back at the house in my and Sasuke's bed bundled up in the blankets with no memory of how I got here. Sasuke wasn't in the room and even if he was I get the feeling that he wouldn't have cared. I sat up and started to think. Haru probably brought me back while Deidara brought me to bed. I looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was close to four in the morning. The charity event ended hours ago so Sasuke should be home but I never really knew for sure. Suddenly the door opened to show my stoic boyfriend and I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Sasuke was still dressed but his hair looked like hands had been run through it several times and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, as well as his cufflinks, and his tie was gone. Sasuke took in a sharp breath and almost sprinted towards me. He sat down on my side of the bed and grabbed one of my hands.

"You're awake…thank God you're alright," he breathed as he stroked my hands.

I didn't say anything to him but gave him a suspicious look.

"When I left the event after you hadn't come back, I asked Haru what happened. He told me where you were and what you said to him."

Again, I didn't say anything.

"Naruto…I don't understand. Why would you tell him something like that? Deidara and Sasori are confused about it as well. Not to mention my family; they kept asking when you'd be back after I sent you home to get cleaned up. Mother wanted to fuss over you after I took care of that waiter for spilling the tray on you." He didn't sound angry anymore but there was still a sting in his voice that made my chest tighten and head drop a little.

"I'm fine."

"Naruto…don't go silent on me. Tell me what the matter is?"

"I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

I lied back down and rolled over away from him. He sighed and I heard a shuffling of clothes and feet before the blankets lifted up on his side of the bed. He crawled in next to me and for once, without the act of sex, took me in his arms. I was surprised, but I wasn't going to let myself be disillusioned. This was temporary. This was not going to continue like it should for normal couples who felt love between them. Sasuke was just doing this because he felt bad I could only assume.

The next two days were spent with me preparing for the gallery with Deidara and Sasori and Sasuke packing for his trip to France. I didn't know how long he would be gone this time but something told me that this would be a long one. Sasuke had been giving me strange looks but ultimately stayed the same except when we had sex. He slowed down and took his time with the foreplay more and was a lot gentler in the way that he took me. He paid more attention to my lips and all of my erogenous spots that he knew would make me melt. The way he prepared me was soft and thorough, making sure I was one-hundred percent comfortable before he entered me. His thrusts were slow and deep, so much so that it didn't seem like sex but love-making. Love-making was a foreign concept to us between the sheets since I tend to want it a bit rougher than some people and he likes a fast pace with a stronger flourish. It's not like I'm a masochist or anything, but I do enjoy having Sasuke harshly pound me to the bed and give me a few good hair pulls from time to time. I woke up at four in the morning after one of those tender sessions to see Sasuke getting dressed and ready to leave for the airport. I turned my head away from him, still laying on my back, so that I didn't have to watch him go without a word at least. This trip would be the same as all the others; leave without a word or goodbye kiss, be gone for weeks at a time, come back home and have sex, then repeat the whole process in a couple of months. Sometimes I wondered if Sasuke cheated on me on any of his business trips, but I tossed it out of my mind as soon as I thought of it. Sasuke wasn't the type of person to jump into bed with just anyone; hell it took us almost a year before I convinced him to have sex with me. Pulling me out of my thoughts was the gentle hand on my shoulder and the soft touch of lips on my temple as I continued to feign sleep. When the lips left I felt him swipe my bangs away from my forehead and kiss there as well. I would later dwell on that act until Sasuke came home.

My gallery was successful that week and Deidara and Sasori complimented everything I entered in it with enthusiasm. The one I did on the sheet though was tossed since I ended up hating it. The two still asked about that night but after the third time they resigned themselves to being kept in the dark until I decided to tell them about it. Mikoto, Fugaku and my family all came to support me as well and they all bought something of mine. Kurama bought three pieces in total but told the vendor to wrap two of them to deliver to a second address that was not his home, which I found strange. All in all, we raised a good chunk of money somewhere in the multiple hundred thousand's and went home to continue our lives. Three weeks later, Sasuke came home and life went on.

Now here is where things got pretty weird if I do say so myself. Like I described before, Sasuke exhibited behavior close to that of a rock when it came to our relationship, but when I started to act 'different' things started changing. Sasuke would come home earlier from work, not early enough that there was still light outside but it wasn't past eleven thirty anymore. He would ask how my day was going and what I had planned for my next painting. There would also be times when he would ask if there was anything I wanted to do with him. During any other time of our relationship I would have jumped at the chance to either see a movie or go out to dinner with him, but for some reason every time he asked I said I was busy. Sasuke would look disappointed for a split second but would say we could go some other time. Some little voice in my head told me to be careful of this Sasuke because he was showing signs guilt and for some reason, cheating came to the forefront of my mind. I had a friend in college that told me all the signs of a cheater and so far Sasuke was doing just that. He was away for a long period of time and was acting more friendly towards me; not ignoring me as much and there was one occasion that he bought me flowers and ramen. She called them 'don't suspect me' gifts. One day I had enough of the odd behavior and I decided to go straight to Itachi to find out what had happened in France. It was one thing to not love me like I loved him and I still didn't know why I stayed, but it was another to cheat on me and act like he was now devoted to me. Calling Haru, I asked to be taken to the offices of Uchiha Tech Inc. immediately. The elderly man was ready for me in ten minutes and I was on my way.

"If I may ask you a question Naruto-san?"

"Go for it," I said to him as I got a vague sense of déjà vu.

"Why is it that you wish to see Itachi-sama and not Sasuke-san?"

"Because I don't want the bastard to know about this. He's been acting weird ever since he came back from France and I want to know what happened."

"Do you suspect him of being unfaithful to you, sir?"

"I only hope I'm wrong, Haru. I know Sasuke doesn't care for me like I care for him but I don't want him to be with someone else while he's still 'with' me," I muttered, wiping tears from my eyes before they could hit my pants.

"Do forgive my rudeness sir, but as I said before he does love you. I'm not sure what made you think he doesn't but I assure you he is sincere."

"I'm afraid I have to tell you you're wrong. From day one, Sasuke has been cold to me."

"I'm afraid you're the one who is wrong, sir. I'm sure that Itachi-sama will set it straight for you once you see him today."

The rest of the short drive was both quiet and confusing, giving me plenty of time to think things over. Did I miss something and this was all a misunderstanding? Or did I have all of my information correct and my Uchiha just put up a very convincing act in front of everyone else? At this point there were two ways of finding out and one of which was in his office right now. Sasuke had off work on weekends but Itachi always stayed on Saturdays for revising contracts and seeing to the minor details that some of his 'underlings' had missed. Sasuke had told me earlier that he was going out today to do some shopping and asked if I wanted to join him, to which I declined; which is why I chose today to visit his elder brother. I walked into the tall building, boarded the elevator and pressed the button to fifteen. I had to do this four more times because I had to switch elevators but it was just a minor thing in the grand scheme of it all. In order to get to Itachi's office, I had to walk through the floor that was right below it – and past Sasuke's office in the process – to get to the last elevator. Not having the courage to look into it through the window blinds, I just continued on up to see the boss himself. I knocked on the door and Itachi waited a few minutes before saying a soft 'come in'. I opened the door and saw a very stiff man that instantly relaxed upon realizing who was at his door.

"Naruto, you startled me. I should be the only one here right now so I wasn't expecting anyone to knock," he said lightheartedly but his happy smirk dropped when he took a closer look at me. He lifted an eyebrow, narrowed his eyes and leaned forward towards me.

"Itachi…." I stood stiff and my voice was shaking slightly, regretting coming here to answer my silly suspicions. But I had to know; I couldn't put this issue off forever.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?"

"I need to know what happened in France with Sasuke," I demanded.

"France? Do you mean the business trip we took a few weeks ago?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Yes. I want to know exactly what happened to make Sasuke act the way he is now. I need to know if he cheated on me," I nearly cried as I spoke.

"Cheated?! Naruto come with me. You clearly need to see something."

Itachi got up from his chair, walked toward me and guided me back down to Sasuke's office. When he opened the door, I was surprised to see what exactly was inside of it. Two of my most famous paintings, 'The Spark' and 'Encounter' were hanging on either side of the wall his mini bar was in front of. His desk had three picture frames on it, each facing the side of the desk that Sasuke would sit at and Itachi told me to take a look at them. I picked up the first one and saw that it was a recent picture of me while I was painting in my studio. Dressed in nothing but my white overalls, blue paint smears on my cheek and a wide smile on my face I looked like a total idiot but I was looking at the camera all the same. I remember Sasori taking the picture to put up on my 'behind the scenes' webpage but I had to wonder how Sasuke got ahold of it.

Putting that picture down, I went to the next one; expecting a picture of his family or something like that. The image startled me and I almost dropped the frame. It was of the two of us at the airport before my first art tour of Europe and we were both smiling. I remember the day it was taken like it happened just last week. Haru had driven us to the airport after I had slept in too late and Sasuke had said he would be going along to make sure I didn't miss my flight. Before I had to board, Haru said that getting a picture to commemorate the occasion would be a good way to see me off and I had agreed. Sasuke seemed to begrudgingly accept but posed for the picture anyway; wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me close and leaning his head on mine. I hadn't known he smiled since I myself had forgotten about the picture by the time I came back home. The act of Sasuke smiling seemed to light up his eyes and match my wide grin all at the same time, and it reminded me of when we first became a couple. Sasuke would sometimes smirk at something I said or did or he would smile after I said I loved him. It had made me long for those special times again. Itachi, who I had forgotten was there for a moment, came up to me and took the photo from me. Putting it back on the desk, he gave me the third one after looking at it for a few seconds himself.

"This one is his favorite."

I didn't look away from him as he pushed it into my hands and smiled slightly. Finally I looked down and held my breath. We were in the pool at his parent's place while we were celebrating his birthday. The photo had been taken within the first couple of months we had been dating and he still spoke to me kindly. Neither of us was looking at the camera but he and I were kissing as he held me bridal style in the water. His hair was wet so his spikes were flat and my hands were wrapped around his neck in an attempt to not only hold myself above water but to bring him closer. I was blushing in the picture but you could also see I was smiling. Our eyes were closed but one could tell that we were both happy.

"Itachi…I don't understand. What is all of this? Sasuke has never…he never told me about this…." I was genuinely shocked by all of it but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the picture in my hands. Itachi sighed and pulled me around the desk to sit in Sasuke's chair. He took a deep breath before explaining everything.

"Sasuke has more pictures in his desk drawer. The ones in the frames have been there since he started working here. All of our clients ask him who you are and he says, every time, 'he's the one who completes me.' Deidara came in just last week with the most recent photo and Sasuke was going to buy a new frame for it today. Sasuke asked him if he could get pictures of you at work every so often since he loves seeing you so focused and in your element but he doesn't have the time to visit you during the day. I don't know exactly what he's like when he's with you, but I can tell that he's happy. Trust me Naruto, I grew up with him and since you two started going out you're all he talks about. Mother and father both agree with me, and when you told my father about how Sasuke didn't care about you at the charity event two months ago, we were all surprised. Sasuke most of all.

My baby brother is an idiot when it comes to his emotions and letting other people see them, but he never thought you would think he didn't care. He doesn't know how to show he loves someone since we grew up with giving material things as acts of love. Sasuke and I didn't start hugging our parents until we moved here and met you and your family for the first time. As you know he was already sixteen at the time. You've changed him but if he doesn't make it obvious then it means he doesn't know how."

I was starting to cry and felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. In my heart, I knew that all of this meant he loved me, but something in my head told me not to trust it until I heard it from Sasuke himself. I don't know why I thought that way, but I did and I was disgusted with myself for it. Suddenly I wanted to see Sasuke. I wanted to know if all of this was really here from the beginning or if he was just trying to compensate for not reciprocating my words and gestures these past two and a half years. I was so lost in my head that I hadn't heard Itachi yell my name or felt myself hit the floor. I blinked a few times and tried to get up but I fell back down and noticed that I was light-headed. Itachi knelt beside me and the last thing I remember was him telling me that everything would be okay.

The next thing I knew was that I was lying on my bed with a cold forehead. I heard water sloshing around somewhere and then I felt a wet towel being placed on my forehead. I looked at who was taking care of me and gasped as I saw Sasuke sitting beside me. He looked at my eyes, seeing them open must have startled him and he leaned over me slightly.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Sasuke?"

"You have a fever, so just lie still while I get you some medicine."

Sasuke left quickly and returned with two tablets of Tylenol and some water. He gave them to me and I swallowed them one at a time. Sasuke sat back down in the chair he was in at the side of the bed and looked at me in a way that seemed to be longing as I picked up that something dawned on him as well. He seemed to struggle to find his words as he opened and closed his mouth two or three times before he finally found his voice.

"Itachi called me from the office and told me everything. Haru brought you here not long after."

I stayed quiet but could feel tears gather in my eyes.

"Was I really so bad? Did it really seem like I would cheat on you?"

"You were acting different."

"Wasn't it obvious how I felt about you?" Sasuke asked, disbelieving of my words.

"No," I responded bluntly.

He flinched back and tensed his shoulders. Letting them drop he ran a hand through his hair; a quip I learned early on that he did when he was frustrated. Then he looked at me again. He got out of the chair and climbed in bed next to me, pulling me to lie on his chest and he laid his head on top of mine.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew you thought that way. But Naruto, I never intended it to be like this. I never wanted you to think that I didn't love you. Did I really never tell you in the almost five years we've been together that I love you? I love you; with everything that I am. I just didn't know how to say it so that you would believe me. I felt that just saying it would never be enough. I thought that if I showed you how much I loved you in bed and took you to places it would be fine, but I was wrong. I didn't think about how you felt when I demanded something of you or when I never went to one of your events. I didn't know how to deal with public displays of affection so I avoided them instead of getting used to them. From the time we started college, all I ever wanted to do was kiss you and hold you. Please, Naruto you have to believe me, I never wanted you to feel like I didn't love you. I do, I do love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes when I can't be with you," he finished as several tears traveled down his face to land in my hair.

"If you felt that way since the beginning of college then why did it take someone to dare you to ask me out?"

"I couldn't exactly come to terms with my sexuality right away; and Haruno only proved to me that I hated being with a woman. And what dare are you talking about? I didn't ask you out on a dare."

"I thought you told me that one of your friends thought I liked you so he dared you to ask me out?" I confessed, now thoroughly confused.

Sasuke moved us so that we were looking at each other and I could see something was dawning on him.

"You thought that I asked you out because of that? Naru…no, that wasn't why. I asked you because I finally scrounged up the courage to, not because Suigetsu wanted to see if I was man enough to do it. Besides that, that's not even what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Suigetsu wanted to know if I wanted a roommate since he lived pretty far from the college, but I told him no. He asked me why and I told him that if I could manage to ask you out we would need the privacy. He laughed at first and joked that I couldn't ask another guy out unless someone dared me to since I was too prideful to turn it down, but then he asked if I even knew if you liked me back."

"What? Then…why didn't you tell me that in the first place?! Why didn't you ever tell me you loved me before?" I wailed, angry with him and myself for being so stupid. His stupidity for his shitty personality when it comes to emotional displays and mine for not bothering to ask about any of this until now.

"I didn't know that that was why you thought I asked you out. You had never met Suigetsu so how was I supposed to know you would hear about it?" he defended.

"Duh, teme, my cousin Karin knew him and she's the biggest blabbermouth since Ino Yamanaka!"

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She was your pink-haired girlfriend's best friend, as well as my partner in art majors one's girlfriend. You remember the girl I told you Sai was with a few years ago? That would have been Ino."

"Long blonde hair, pale blue eyes, really skinny with an obsession for dieting, and went to school for botany?"

"Yes…you remember all that but you can't bring up a name?" I half yelled at him.

"I tuned out half of what Haruno ever said to me, but let's get back to us. Why did you never tell me about any of this?"

"I just thought you needed your space…you were never a really touchy-feely kind of person so I thought that jumping into a mainly physical relationship would be too much pressure for you," I said softly, knowing that the excuse was honest but pitiful now that I said it out loud.

"And what about after I was okay with the physical side of us?"

"I assumed that you were comfortable with me and didn't want to break things off so that you wouldn't have to find someone else. When you never said you love me…I started to think that you really didn't."

Sasuke mumbled something so softly that I had to strain my ears and ask him to repeat himself. He surprised me when he looked at me with a blush on his face and slight tears in his eyes.

"I said, 'then it never reached you.' I told you every night after we started having sex that I loved you when you slept. I wasn't confident enough to say it out loud at the time so I thought…that I would reach you when you dreamed. I guess that wasn't the case," he finished with a dejected tone that made my own eyes swell with tears. I hugged him and buried my head in his chest and in turn his arms tightened around me and he nuzzled my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. All this time I've been such an idiot and I never bothered to just ask you about anything, and I-"

"Stop, Naru…I'm the one at fault too. I didn't realize how unhappy you were over the situation until it was too late and I'm sorry. From now on though, I'm going to prove how much I love you…just please give me the chance to make everything up to you. I promise I'll be better, I promise I'll try harder to be a better man for you – just please say you'll stay with me," he nearly cried as he pleaded. I looked up to him and kissed him, sealing his promise with one of my own that needed no words. In that kiss I promised him that I would believe in him and that I wouldn't keep my doubts bottled up inside me anymore. I would trust him with my insecurities and put a faith in him that he would listen and try to help.

Sasuke became a lot more expressive after that and here we are six months later at his parents company Christmas party actually behaving like a proper couple. Sasuke smiled at me, held my hand, introduced me to people as his lover, danced with me and all the other mushy stuff that couples do. I noticed that Mikoto and Fugaku seemed to almost glow in happiness whenever they looked at the both of us from across the room and even Itachi looked like he felt lighter. Even my parents and brother looked like they were breathing easier since Sasuke and I 'made up'. After dancing for a couple of hours, that included waltzing much to my displeasure, Sasuke and I took solace in sitting at our table as his father made an announcement. Sasuke smiled at me and held my hand on top of the table as we both gave him our attention. In all honesty I didn't pay attention to a word Fugaku said. I was too preoccupied with the happiness that bubbled in my chest at just feeling my teme hold my hand. I don't care if it was girly or sappy or anything somebody would make fun of me for; I had waited years to feel this and I wasn't about to just let it slip away. When everybody started clapping I snapped out of my daze only to be surprised by Sasuke. He was still holding my hand, but now he had somehow maneuvered himself to kneel in front of me and his other hand held a box. I looked around and saw that everybody in the room had their eyes on the two of us and heard Itachi run to us to give Sasuke a microphone. He let go of my hand and took it before Itachi backed up a bit to give us some space. My Uchiha took a deep breath and brought the microphone up to his mouth to speak.

"My Naruto…I hope you'll forgive me for making this a spectacle but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you the most important question I'll ever ask in my life. You've been patient with me when most of the time I haven't deserved it. You've had to deal with all of my faults and silences for so long and for that I have nothing but praise for you. So to make this short and maybe not as sweet as anybody expects," at this most of the crowd laughed and even I chuckled through my tears, "will you accept this ring and take my name? Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

The box in his other hand was clicked open and I almost burst into tears. A simple golden band with two stones, one ruby and the other diamond, sat in the innocent cushions and I could see a glint of an engraving on the inside of the ring. My Sasuke was still kneeling expectantly and the whole room was giving us 'aww's' and yelling for me to give him my answer and all I could do was nod my head and mutter a 'yes'. Sasuke gave me a beautiful smile and hurriedly removed the ring from the box and grabbed my hand. As the band was slipped on my finger the room burst into cheering and I could hear my mom and his mom both crying. When my body was wrapped in Sasuke's arms and my lips were met with his though, I was deaf to everything and everyone. As I felt my fiancé smile in the kiss, I no longer had to wonder if he loved me; I didn't have to question myself if he cared. Sasuke Uchiha loved me and that's all I cared about.


End file.
